Performage
| romaji = Entameiji | trans = Entermage | fr_name = Mageartiste | fr_trans= Mageartist | de_name = Künstlerzauberer | de_trans= Artistmagician | it_name = Artistamagus | it_trans= Artistmagus | es_name = Artilusionista | es_trans= Artillusionist | pt_name = Camaramágico | pt_trans= Comramagic | ko_name = | ko_romanized=Enteomeiji | ko_trans = Entermage | sets = * Clash of Rebellions * Dimension of Chaos | tcg = * 2016 Mega-Tin Mega Pack * Battles of Legend: Relentless Revenge | anime = Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V }} "Performage", known as "Entermage" ( Entameiji) in Japan, is an archetype of Spellcaster monsters used by Dennis McField in Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V. They debuted in the set Clash of Rebellions. Design Appearance "Performage" monsters are based on Circus artists, such as jugglers, flame eaters and trapeze artists. Etymology "Performage", the English name of this archetype, is a portmanteau of "Perform" and "Mage". "Entermage", the Japanese name of this archetype, is a portmanteau of "Entertainment" and "Mage". Their name draws parallels with Yuya's "Performapal" monsters ("Entermate" in the OCG and Japanese anime), as with Reed Pepper's "Cookpal" monsters. "Entermage" even receives a near-identical abbreviation in the Japanese to "Entermate"– differentiated only by letter case ("Performage"/"Entermage" is "Em" while "Performapal"/"Entermate" is "EM")– as well as featuring cross-archetype support with "Performapal" through "Bubble Barrier". Playing style When the first three Effect Monsters were revealed, and the rarely seen or mentioned "Stilts Launcher" (With "Performage Flame Eater" being the only native card that could trigger it's second effect), they instantly became assets to "Chaos"-like and Rank 4 based Decks. Two prominent examples were "Shaddoll" and "Nekroz" before both becoming restricted soon after the release of this archetype and "Elder Entity Norden". Currently, a pure Performage Deck is very defensive in nature, featuring many cards that prevent both battle and (mostly) effect damage, with the Deck’s ace, "Performage Trapeze Magician", being able to prevent ALL damage as long as it doesn’t exceed its ATK, combined with Bubble Barrier which not only protects your monsters and negates all battle damage, but can allow you to use Performage Trapeze Magician’s double attacking effect to be used on your monsters with no downside whatsoever. This is welcome due to the fact that many Performage cards rely on a Burn strategy, and a lot of cards in the Deck also inflict damage to the player that uses them. "Performage Stilts Launcher" can be used to inflict even more damage to the opponent, and all the damage you inflict to yourself can be used to power up "Performage Hat Tricker" which combined with Trapeze Magician’s double attacking effect can lead to an OTK. "Damage Juggler" and "Plushfire" can add "Performage" monsters from the Deck to the hand or Special Summon them from there, respectively. As a general rule of thumb, "Trick Clown" should be the first to be Special Summoned or searched as it can repeat itself when used as any kind of Material for an Extra Deck Summon, and if possible should use its effect only when "Hat Tricker" is already on the field to negate the 1000 Life Point cost of "Trick Clown". It is difficult to make "Hat Tricker" reach 3300 ATK without multiple activations of "Plushfire", however. "Mirror Conductor" is the Main Deck power play of the Performages. Its Pendulum Effect brings ATK and DEF to whichever is lowest and its monster effect switches the two, which is an asset as it can be used during either player's turn. "Number 104: Masquerade" fits in well with this archtype as it can negate opponents monster effects and inflict 800 points of burn damage during the battle phase. Its Number C counterpart "Umbral Horror Masquerad", has a more aggressive effect style that when full fill can halve the opponents life-points. "Luster Pendulum, the Dracoslayer" and its Synchro counterpart, "Ignister Prominence, the Blasting Dracoslayer", have destruction effects to activate the Special Summoning effect of "Plushfire" and both the "Dracoslayer" and "Performage" archetypes can rapidly Special Summon monsters from the Main Deck. Some members of the "Invoked" archtype can be easily added that may help out in certain situations. "Aleister the Invoker", runs well with this archtype as a level 4 Spellcaster monster and well be in need of for as Fusion Material. "Invoked Magellanica", though does not posses any effects has high Atk and Def points to counter or defend against an opponents strong offence. "Invoked Mechaba", can be used to disrupt and negate cards effects. "Invoked Purgatrio", serves as a good chance for a OTK that it is able to attack all of the opponents monsters and inflict piercing damage making it a more ideal choice over "Trapeze Magician". "King of the Feral Imps" can search the Level 4 Tuner "Masked Chameleon", "Jigabyte", and sometimes "X-Saber Palomuro" for "Naturia Beast" with "Hat Tricker". The combination of "King of the Feral Imps", "Performage" and "Dracoslayer" is commonly called "PePe & Pals" (short for Performage Pendulum). "Heroic Challenger - Assault Halberd" can search for "Heroic Challenger - Thousand Blades", which can be combined with "Trick Clown" to Summon multiple Rank 4 Xyz Monsters. This is known as the "Clownblade" engine. Recommended cards Clownblade Category:TCG and OCG archetypes